The Animal in Me
by BrightSide of Nowhere
Summary: Eric won't admit he needs her. Sookie can't find what to say. Pam can fix everything, just in time for Eric's birthday. But can her not so innocent gift lead to the two blonds finding the truth they seek?


_AN: Song Fic. Eric can't figure out why he can't get her out of his head. But he's too proud to do something about it. So Pam does it for him. Rated M._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything TrueBlood or Southern Vampire Mysteries related. Those belong to Mrs. Harris and HBO. The song is called The Animal in Me by Motley Crue._

_It feels like thunder  
Wind is slowly digging in.  
It kinda makes me wonder  
About the lovers that have been._

Eric was sitting in his throne, scanning his eyes across the room. Fangbanger of both genders were staring up at him like he was a God. Maybe some even thought he was. But he had no interest any fangbangers tonight. He had had them before. He had multitudes of lovers over his long life span, and yet he couldn't think of a single one that made his blood stir like she did.

The object of his current thoughts was sitting at the bad, dressed in a red silk dress and black heels. She was talking with Pam and they were laughing about something. Her face light up as she laughed and Eric felt something close to… well he didn't want to think to hard about that emotion. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, the blond waves moving out of the way of her neck. The creamy skin called to him, made him want to move out of his chair and over to her. She must have sensed his eyes on her, because she flicked her eyes over him. He knew she wanted him, he could feel it through the blood bond. But it was confusion that was the strongest emotion he felt. He raised an eyebrow to her and she looked away. Pam noticed the interaction with amusement.

The night dragged on for Eric, as he scanned the crowd in an attempt to not stare a hole into Sookie. Just as he was about to get irritated by a particularly slutty woman hanging on his arm, Pam showed up beside him. "Go to your office," she whispered in his ear.

His eyes shot up with interest, as Pam rarely gave orders to him. But when he searched the crowd again, Sookie wasn't there. His eyes sparkled and he pulled Pam into his chair as he moved. "Be Queen while I'm gone," he said in a deep voice. And in the next moment he was standing in his office. Sookie was nowhere to be seen, but there was a note on his desk. He picked it up and read it out loud to himself. "Eric, Meet me at you house. Pam took me there while you were otherwise occupied." She must have meant the annoying fangbanger. But what did that matter now? Sookie Stackhouse, the object of his lust and thoughts since the moment he had met her, was at his house. Why? He didn't know. But he knew that he was going to run faster than he ever had before.

_Lyin on my bed with her hands tied up  
I knew it all along that it wasn't enough  
'cus when I gotta taste of you  
I found somethin I can sink my teeth into_

The sight he found in his room was one straight out of his dreams. Sookie was dressed in red and black lace underwear; apparently she had worn that under her red dress. She was lying on his bed on her back, and her hands were tied around the bed posts of his bed. Eric growled but stood where he was. He needed to let the enormous wave of lust wash over him, before he went over there and ravished her. "Sookie," he growled.

She smirked and her eyes ran over his body. "Pam and I had it all planned; from the fake emergency that need my telepathic skills, to the fangbanger to keep you annoyed, and even the clothes."

Damn her, she was proud that she had managed to surprise him. "If you wanted me to bed you," he said in a deep, husky voice, "you didn't need to go through all this trouble. You could have just said something."

"And where is the fun in that?" Sookie said with a smile. "You should learn by now, I never do what I'm expected. But this was all Pam's idea. She needed a birthday present for you, so she came to me. Said that she knew you would nothing more for your birthday than to have me tied to your bed. I told her you wouldn't; I told her that we hadn't exactly figured out what we were to each other. But she insisted that I help her with this. She said she couldn't bear you sulking or me being cut off from the vampire world. And since I wanted to see you, wanted you so much my dreams were driving me crazy, I agreed."

Eric was giving Pam a big raise. And a new car to go along with the big raise. He stalked over to the side of the bed and looked down at Sookie. "Happy birthday to me." He said, and she laughed.

_It's the hurt that never heals  
It's the deepest cut you feel  
It's the thing in you that feeds  
The animal in me_

It's the darker side of lust  
It's the other side of us  
It's the thing in you that feeds  
The animal in me  
The animal in me

He kissed her like he was starved and she was food. He kissed her and her whole body melted into him. There had always been something in Eric's kisses, something that melted the restraint and fight she had in her. And then his body was on top of her and his mouth was kissing and sucking and biting her everywhere. Moans of pleasure escaped her mouth and the vampire just kept studying her body with his mouth. "Eric…"

His name on her lips drove him crazy. He reached up and untied her, then kissed her neck. Her hands trailed down and her nails sunk into his back. He moaned and bit her neck softly, drawing a tiny bit of blood. He licked the blood up and sighed. "Tastes so good," he whispered into her neck.

Her heart beat faster and her breath was ragged as his hands roamed all over her body. Somehow, in this whole process, she had lost her clothes and he had lost hers. Eric was kissing along her thighs, right where she knew he wanted to bite her. "Do it Eric," she said.

Surprised by her command, and increasingly turned on, he slipped a finger inside her at the same moment his fangs penetrated her skin. She arched her back and cried out, panting and moaning his name as he moved his finger in and out of her while he drank from her. She came twice around his finger before he removed his mouth from her thigh. Looking down at her, his mouth covered in her blood, he could only think of how precious a gift she was.

_I wanna feel your last breath  
Before we suffocate  
A kiss you can't forget  
Like a wedding on a rainy day_

The chills keep shootin' down the back of my neck  
Like a freight train poundin' in the pit of my chest  
'cus when I got a taste of you  
I found somethin I can sink my teeth into

He kissed her and she could taste her blood on his lips. She moaned and grabbed onto his beautiful backside, pulling him closer to her. Their kiss was heated and passionate and she pulled away only to scream out when he entered her. She was on fire and he was just letting her burn under him. Her eyes closed and she threw her head back. "Look at me," he practically growled at her.

She opened her eyes and looked deep into his blue ones. Once, when they had made love when he wasn't exactly himself, this request was odd. Now she knew it was just what Eric wanted. What he needed. And she was beginning to understand why. They were losing control, about to topple over the edge and into the oblivion of pleasure, when she saw something in those eyes. Pure love rushed across his face and eyes and burned out of them. She screamed and came, him following close behind.

_It's the hurt that never heals  
It's the deepest cut you feel  
It's the thing in you that feeds  
The animal in me_

It's the darker side of lust  
It's the other side of us  
It's the thing in you that feeds  
The animal in me  
The animal in me

Eric rolled over and pulled her into his strong arms. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Happy Birthday Eric."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You said you told Pam you didn't know what we were to each other. Why did you agree?"

"Because I know what you are to me." Sookie said in a hushed tone.

Eric looked down at her and a very serious expression came over his face. "I've never felt like this before."

"You aren't exactly talking to the most experienced woman."

He pulled her up slightly so they were eye to eye. "No, I don't mean the sex. Although that is on a whole other level of intensity than anything I've ever had. No Sookie, I mean I've never… I've never been in love with someone before."

Nothing Sookie could have imagined Eric saying would even come close to this admission. Sure, she had seen the emotion pass over his face. She had almost caught fleeting glimpses of it through their blood bond. But for him to admit it to her, to admit some form of weakness… she was shocked. "What?"

He sat up, taking her with him so that she was sitting on his lap, facing him. He never let go of the eye contact. "I've been sitting in that chair every night since I got my memory back, trying to put together all my thoughts and feelings. I've been miserable and confused and annoyed. I don't like being weak and I don't like not being in control. So this is hard for me. It's hard for me to admit that my happiness depends on you being in my life. I've never felt this kind of happiness before, and going weeks without it is like going weeks without blood. It's nauseating and painful. I'd give you anything Sookie, do anything you want, to have you back in my life."

She was still shocked and now she was more shocked. He was always one for honesty, no matter how enormous the truth was. "Eric…" she stopped and put her head on his shoulder. She could feel his emotions through the bond; could feel the fear of rejection, the happiness she was in his arms and the excitement that she might just want him as well. She kissed him slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've tried for months, ever since you got your memory back, to forget what I felt with you. You weren't yourself, and I knew that when I slept with you. But the more and more I was around you, the more and more I need you. When you gained your memory, I lost everything. I had a chance, if you remember everything than you know this. I had a chance to take your offer and leave with you still unable to remember your life before the witches. You proposed, and I said no. Because no matter how happy I was with you, you weren't the Eric I had grown so fond of. I don't know which Eric I love."

"They are both parts of me," Eric said softly. "The Eric without my memory was just confused and lost. But even then I knew I needed you. Nothing has changed Sookie. That proposal I made to you, you can still have that. You want me to give up everything, I'll do it. You want me to marry you and provide for you, I'll do it. Sookie, I've gone weeks knowing what it's like to have you fall asleep in my arms. To know what it is like for you to take care of me, to seek me out because you want to, for you to want me. I decided I can't go back to what we were before. I want you Sookie. And everything that comes with you."

Sookie was crying now, tears running down her cheeks. "Eric, what if you grow bored of me?"

"I don't see that happening. I grow bored after a few months. I grow bored when the sex becomes dull or non-existent. I haven't slept with you in weeks and it's been years since I first saw and wanted you. I've yet to grow bored. Actually, it gets stronger all the time. I knew when I met you that you were going to be the death of me. I knew that you would be different. It didn't take long to prove that, since I repeatedly risked my life and my business to make sure you were safe. But I regret none of it. I'd do anything, Sookie Stackhouse, to make you happy and to protect you."

She kissed him, long and passionately. "Eric, I love you too. I don't know how this happened, but I love you."

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked softly, as he pulled her to his chest and lay back down with her.

"I don't know," she said softly.

He grinned. "Well I do. Because here we are, two people who couldn't be more different. Hell, I'm dead. But here we are, happier than we've ever been. That's fate's doing."

Sookie laughed. "I suppose. It's also Pam's meddling."

"Oh yes, Pam will get what's coming to her." He said is like he was angry, but she knew he wasn't. She snuggled up against him and sighed. She had never been as happy as she was in that moment. Who would have thought that it would be the 1,000 year old ex-Viking vampire that would bring her the love she only dreamed of? And with that thought, Sookie fell to sleep with Eric holding her close to him.

-x-

When Pam walked into the bar the next night, she sneered at everyone and walked straight to the backroom and towards Eric's office. Without knocking, she barged in and found Sookie sitting on Eric's lap, kissing him deeply. "Well well, I see things worked out for you two."

Sookie jumped and scrambled to get off of Eric. He only laughed and pulled her back down on his lap and into his arms. "I hear that was your doing Pam."

Pam tried to gauge if Eric was angry with her, but he only looked happy that Sookie was in his arms. "Yes, a birthday present."

He laughed and stood, Sookie going with him. She straightened her clothes and walked out behind Pam, heading towards the bar. "She seems happy, you too I might add."

"We are," he said.

"Thank god, I was so sick of you moping." She said with a smile and a flash of fangs.

Eric picked up an envelope and handed it to her. "This is for you."

She opened it slowly. Inside was her regular pay stub and a pair of keys. "What is this?"

"Look and find out." Eric said vaguely, before walking out of office in pursuit of Sookie.

Pam opened the check and found that he pay had been raised by five dollars. The keys, she assumed, belonged to a car. She walked outside slowly, looking around the employee parking. She clicked the unlock button on the keys and her eyes widened. There was a black corvette, sitting right next to Eric's red one. She walked over and saw a letter in the car. She opened the door and picked it up.

_Thank you._

_-E_

"Well I'll be damned," Pam said to herself. She smiled, trying hard not to act giddy, and stepped back into the bar with a giant smile on her face. Eric and Sookie were sitting together on the stage and she nodded at Eric. He smiled back and she realized that Sookie was defiantly good for Eric. Now, she needed someone of her own.


End file.
